onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kikunojo
|affiliation = |occupation = Tea House Poster Girl; Samurai |residence = Wano Country (Kuri) |age = |jva = }} Kiku is a tea house poster girl who lives in the region of Kuri in Wano Country. She is also a samurai. Appearance Kiku is a young woman with long dark hair that falls into her back. She wears sandals and a kimono with chrysanthemum floral patterns. She is a very tall woman, easily towering over Luffy, Zoro, and Tsuru. Personality Kiku is a friendly and polite woman, but is also firm, as shown when she turned down Urashima's proposal. She does not put up with people who degrade others, and is not afraid to make that known, even to people of a higher social standing than her. To her friends, she is helpful and nurturing, as seen when she treated Zoro's injuries and tended to Tama when she was being healed of her poisoning. She is also very courageous, as she quickly went to rescue Tama after the latter was captured by the Beasts Pirates. However, she is shown to be indecisive during confrontations, needing Zoro to tell her to fight back against their attackers at Bakura Town. She refers to herself with , an archaic form of "I" used by male samurai. Relationships Tsuru As an employee under Tsuru, Kiku listens to her orders. Tama Kiku seems to know Tama, and was worried for the girl when she drank out of the contaminated river water. When Tama was kidnapped, Kiku swiftly pursued the kidnappers. Straw Hat Pirates Kiku befriended Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro when they came to the tea shop with Tsuru and Tama. She tended to Zoro's wounds, while Zoro in return scared Urashima away for harassing Kiku. The three of them later infiltrated Bakura Town to rescue Tama, where Kiku was impressed by Luffy's usage of Haoshoku Haki, and she in turn impressed them with her swordsmanship. Urashima Urashima is a nationally famous and arrogant sumo wrestler who is smittened by Kiku. While she remained polite with him, Kiku declined his constant proposals firmly and clearly, to which Urashima could not comprehend nor accept. When the wrestler later snarled at the spectators for their lowly status in front of Kiku, the female samurai expressed her disgust with Urashima and avoided his attempt to embrace her, instead cutting off his chonmage. Filled with rage, Urashima then tried to kill Kiku, but he was stopped by Luffy. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship As a samurai, Kiku is a highly skilled swordswoman. She wields a katana with expert precision, as she was capable of cutting off Urashima's topknot and fight against several Beast Pirates members effortlessly. History Wano Country Arc Kiku was working in the tea house when Urashima, a sumo wrestler from the capital, tried courting her to become his wife. She brushed him off and told him to place an order or leave, but Urashima simply continued bragging about his status. The situation was interrupted when Tsuru arrived with Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and the ill Tama. Tsuru told Kiku to boil medicinal herbs for Tama, which she rushed to do. Before leaving, Urashima told Kiku about an upcoming sumo wrestling tournament at Bakura Town. As Tsuru healed Tama, Kiku bandaged Zoro's wounds. Kiku then sat next to Tama while she was sleeping. She was alarmed when the gifter Batman attacked Tsuru. Another gifter Gazelleman abducted Tama during the confusion. After grabbing a sword and jumping on Komachiyo, Kiku then pursued Gazelleman along with Luffy and Zoro and head for Bakura Town. At the town's gates, Kiku tried to stop Luffy from causing a scene when he was yelling for Tama. The group was then confronted by some swordsmen, but Luffy knocked them out with Haoshoku Haki. While traveling through the town, Kiku told Luffy and Zoro about the town's history. A defeated sumo wrestler was suddenly hurled at them, but Luffy caught him with one hand. They then came across the tournament that Urashima mentioned and when Urashima spotted Kiku, he ordered his men to bring Kiku to him. After hearing about how Urashima looked down on commoners, Kiku sliced off his top-knot with her sword. As Urashima was filled with rage, Kiku was even surprised by her own actions. Urashima tried to attack her, but he was intercepted by Luffy. Kiku then watched Luffy's sumo match with Urashima and was amazed when Luffy sent his opponent flying. As the group was confronted by more enemies, Kiku was unsure of what to do until Zoro told her to fight back. Holdem later arrived at the scene while holding Tama hostage. Trivia * is Japanese for "chrysanthemum". References Site Navigation ca:Kiku it:O-Kiku Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Characters